


Hope On The Edge Of A Blade

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Episode Tag, M/M, nick!lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: After Hammer Of The Gods, Lucifer notices something about the Angel Blade.
Relationships: Nick/Lucifer
Series: SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295129
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45
Collections: Heaven and Hell Bingo, SPN Lucifer Bingo, SPN Rare Ship Bingo 2020





	Hope On The Edge Of A Blade

**Author's Note:**

> Written for:  
> Heaven and Hell Bingo for the square Angel Blade  
> SPN Lucifer Bingo for the square Nick!Lucifer  
> Rare Ship Bingo for the square Episode Tag

Lucifer eyes his clothes and grimaces, feeling Nick’s distaste at their blood-spattered state. He hadn’t considered the mess tearing through that hotel full of arrogant Pagan Gods would result in.

 _Clean up, please_ Nick tells him. _I feel disgusting._

“You shouldn’t feel anything at all,” Lucifer tells him, raising an eyebrow. “But if you insist…”

 _I do,_ his constant companion grumbles. _Shower and fresh clothes. Now._

Lucifer snorts at the order, but he flies away from the wreck of the Elysian Fields hotel. His destination is another hotel, but that one holds no upstart Pagans – and no other Archangels.

Lucifer’s hand clenches around the Blade he’s still carrying. His baby brother tried to kill him. He remembers teaching Gabriel to fly, to groom his wings – how to use the Blade he’d been given. He thought he couldn’t be hurt anymore, not by anything – but he was proven wrong.

 _Shower,_ Nick repeats in his thoughts, but his voice is softer, quieter. Nick understands loss and pain.

Lucifer drops the Blade onto the bed and goes into the bathroom, stripping out of the blood-soiled clothes. The shower produces wonderfully hot water, warming even his perpetually cool skin, and Lucifer closes his eyes and tries to forget the sensation of driving the Blade into Gabriel’s vessel.

 _Let me have control_ , Nick murmurs, his soul brushing gently against Grace. Lucifer bites their lower lip and complies, withdrawing until he can still feel the water on their skin, but Nick has control of their body.

The human keeps up a soothing murmur of nonsensical thoughts as he washes their body. Lucifer allows himself to drift on the sensations, still not used to being touched. Nick doesn’t try for arousing touches, but it’s enough to ground Lucifer again, calm him down. His human knows him well by now.

Nick doesn’t retreat fully once he’s done, remaining close to the surface as Lucifer leaves the shower stall and cleans their clothes. (Okay, so he simply wills another set into existence and banishes the original, but the end result is clean. Sue him.)

The sight of the Blade on the bed nearly throws him back into the dark mood he’d been in before, but with Nick sharing his perception, he notices a marked difference.

“That’s an Angel Blade,” he murmurs, reaching out to run his fingers along the blade. Where did Gabriel get his hands on one of these?

 _Context, Archangel_ , Nick requests dryly. _What does that mean?_

Lucifer picks the blade up again and studies it with all his senses. It’s definitely not a disguised Archangel Blade but a regular Angel Blade. Whichever Angel it once belonged to, it’s been in Gabriel’s possession long enough to only bear his Grace signature – but that doesn’t make it an Archangel Blade.

“It means,” he says through a throat that’s attempting to go tight on him, “Gabriel didn’t really try to kill me.” An Angel Blade would have inconvenienced him, and it might have killed Nick – which is unacceptable, and Lucifer’s Grace tightens protectively around the human’s soul – but it wouldn’t have erased Lucifer from existence.

Which also means… “Gabriel’s not dead.”

Nick’s soul brushes against his Grace in a soft caress. _Your brother is a tricky one._

“Yes,” Lucifer agrees softly. “He really is.”

Maybe… if he can convince Michael that fighting to the end is useless because their Father doesn’t give a single fuck anyway, if he can calm down Raphael long enough to talk sense into the stubborn idiot, maybe they can find Gabriel.

Maybe they can be a family again.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
